Office Romance
by Apphexon
Summary: They say all great men are either taken or gay. Well I found the exception to the rule. In fact, I became the secretary of the exception to the rule. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is hot, rich, smart and likes his coffee with sugar and lots and lots of cream, which I find adorable. The problem is, I just can't seem to get this thick- skulled idiot to notice me, no matter how desperate I act.
1. Intro: Theory of Men

A different take on Amuto's relationship. :) BTW, notice that the rating is M, so, you know... beware.

* * *

You know, there's something to be said for all those stories of secretaries having affairs with their boss.

They're all wrong. I bet a bunch of men made them up just to have something to brag about with their friends at the bar.

One idiot says, "I got a girl to go home with me last night!" And the other one says, "Well, I banged my hot secretary on my desk!" just because sounds a lot more impressive than, "Guess what, I just completed a merger between my my company and Heinz ketchup!"

So that's my theory, and I can prove it too. You know how? Because _I _am the secretary of the hottest, most amazing boss in the universe.

Ok, that last part might have been a bit of an exaggeration. I mean, he's nice and all but I haven't gotten a raise in two years, even though I slave day and night to get to his office extra early with his coffee, organize his entire schedule, take the calls of anyone with a position lower than general manager for him...

You get the point, I basically manage his life and he doesn't even have the decency to have sex with me.

That might have been a bit forward.

A date then, I'd settle for a date. Hell, I'd settle for a pat on the shoulder.

The guy doesn't notice me at _all. _And it's not for lack of time either. He has some kind of fling with a different girl every week.

I know this little tidbit of information because he has _me _schedule his flings. I add them to his calender and everything.

Yeah. So don't think I'm exaggerating when I say, _I manage his entire life._

Asshole.

If it weren't for the fact that I am completely in love with him, I would've given up a long time ago. But because I am, I'll keep trying until I succeed.

* * *

So tell me what you guys think. I'm not really sure I know what direction I want this story to go in yet. I want your input.


	2. Schedule

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

7:00 A.M.

Beep. Beep. Beep. _Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _

I slam my hand down on my alarm clock and fumble for the off button. But as soon as I find it and roll over to get a few more minutes of sleep, it starts up again with the second alarm that I set; this time with the radio on full blast.

7:04 A.M.

"AND THE WEATHER TODAY WILL BE SUNNY-" I startle awake even though this has been my wake up call almost everyday for more than two years. I press the off button again, this time with more vengeance, as if it will prevent it from ringing tomorrow. Even though I know from experience that it won't.

After hunching over for a few minutes in my bed and blinking the sleep from my eyes, I stumble out of bed and into my bathroom. The light from the multiple halogen lamps blinds me and I vow for the thousandth time to change them. But I know I won't because they're a huge part of my awakening process.

I lean against my sink as I squeeze a messy glob of toothpaste onto my toothbrush and count to 300 while I brush.

I spit out the minty tasting foam, rinse, spit again, wash.

7:20 A.M.

I slink to my kitchen, break four eggs in a bowl and whisk while my pan heats up. I pour the goopy mixture in and throw in salt, cheese and sausage. I flip my omelet.

It hardens and I dump it onto a plate. The ketchup is cold and stubborn, determined to stay in the bottom of the bottle when I pull it out from my fridge and draw a messy picture of a sun wearing red, ketchup colored sunglasses with it on my eggs.

7:30 A.M.

I eat my eggs slowly as I read the morning paper. I imagine Ikuto sitting in the seat across from me at the kitchen table, complaining that his poached eggs were too salty and that I was hogging the paper. His blue hair is even messier than usual with bed head and his lids are only half open. I smile to myself as I bring my now empty plate to the sink and rinse.

7:45 A.M.

Then comes the only part of my morning that I pay considerable attention to. I open the door to my closet and pull out a white blouse. I hold it up to myself and consider my reflection in my full length mirror. I rearrange my closet looking for my blue pencil skirt.

I consider my reflection again, I switch my blouse for a white, ruffled shirt.

The skirt is then tossed in favor of a black one.

Then I disregard both and go for a purple dress with a wide belt.

Last, I compare shoes.

8:10 A.M.

I leave my small apartment a little behind schedule and drive to Ikuto's favorite coffee shop 20 minutes away. I order his coffee and mine.

"A regular coffee with lots of room and a small caramel cappuccino."

The shop is busy and service is annoyingly slow. I shoot the teenage boy behind the counter who finally hands me my coffee a venomous look of accusation, as if the slow service is his fault. He shrugs at me.

I go to the long table at the side and fill Ikuto's cup to the top with cream and add two packets of sugar. I rush back to my car.

8:40 A.M.

I drive as quickly as traffic will allow to the tall glass building that is Easter.

9:00 A.M.

The elevator is relatively fast since everyone else is already here. As the mockingly cheerful elevator music plays to my frantic mood, I thank my lucky stars that Ikuto, despite what I believe is his best efforts, is a late- riser and normally gets here after everyone else.

I scurry past desks and cubicles to the back where Ikuto's office is.

Rima's eyes meet mine from the copy machine as I rush by and her cold eyes turn condoling. I gulp, wondering what she is pitying me about.

The source of her empathy is revealed when I screech to a halt outside Ikuto's glass walled office. He is already inside, intently tapping out a document on his computer.

My heart beats faster as I pull his door open and step inside.

I cough when he doesn't look up, "Um, good morning, Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'm sorry I'm late. It'll never happen again." My annoyance grows at my flat voice, if only it could be more emotional and inspire more pity from him.

Ikuto looks up up from his computer screen and blinks at me, "You're late."

_Yeah, that's what I just said. _"Um, yes, Mr. Tsukiyomi. Traffic was slow, it won't happen again."

"It's fine. Coffee?"

"Oh, yes, of course." I rush over to his desk and hand him a coffee.

I realize too late that the coffee is mine.

I hold out my hand to stop him as he takes a sip. He smacks his lips quietly, stares at the coffee, and looks up at me blankly. "This tastes different." _Oh, Ikuto..._

"Well, I... I thought you might want to try something new. You know, because you always drink the same coffee everyday and I thought you might like some change. A-And I like this kind of coffee and I thought you might like it too, you know, this coffee..."

"Hmm." He takes another small sip, "It's alright. But I think I'll stick to my old coffee."

"Yeah, sure." _He actually bought it. _

I slip back to my desk and collapse in my chair. No matter how much I hear it from people, I just can't imagine Ikuto to be the economical and business genius he is. Rima saunters over, smirking, "Did you get in trouble?"

I snort, "You know how absentminded Ikuto is in the morning."

Rima, being a foot shorter than the average person, hopped up to sit on the edge of my desk, "Why don't you ever call him Ikuto to his face? It's always 'Mr. Tsukiyomi, Mr. Tsukiyomi'."

"You don't call him Ikuto to his face."

"I don't call him Ikuto behind his back either. I _also _don't talk about him fondly like he's my scatter- brained boyfriend-" I jump up, slapping a hand across Rima's mouth, "_Shh! _He'll hear you!"

"Hm_mm_m."

I remove my hand, "What?"

"Idiot." Rima repeats, glaring at me. "You should just ask him out. This isn't the 17th century anymore you know, girls can do that now."

I roll my eyes, "I can't ask him out. He's my boss and he barely knows I exist."

"Does he think a ghoul is taking his calls and organizing his paperwork? Of course he knows you exist."

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever, all I'm saying is, you should at least _attempt _to start a relationship with him."

"I'm trying."

"You are not. At the rate you're going, you might as well give in to Tadase and date him." As if on cue, Tadase walks across the office at that moment and waves at us.

I wave back and think about what it would be like to date the pretty, blonde model of sweetness. I shiver.

For the rest of the day, I think about Rima's advice, and finally, around noon, I deem it absolute bullshit. Guys like Ikuto don't like girls like me. At least not on the level that I like him. A relationship wouldn't work.

Noon is also more or less the time of day when Ikuto wakes up. So around 12:11, he strolls out of his office, stretching. His tie is now loosened, the top button of his shirt is undone, and his sleeves are rolled up. This relaxed persona gives him more of an "Ikuto" vibe and I simultaneously relax and tense at the same time.

"You know, Amu," he saunters over to the side of the desk where I am sitting and leans against the edge, "this coffee actually isn't half bad." He takes a mouthful from the cup in his hand. "What is that? Caramel?"

"Um, yeah."

"Interesting." He muses thoughtfully, and glances down at my desk, to where the other cup of coffee I had bought this morning sat. We both stare at it for a second.

"Is that...?" He picks up the cardboard carton and sniffs it. "Isn't this my normal coffee?"

"I- I don't..." Ikuto is perceptively more insightful when he is awake. "Yeah, it is."

Ikuto studies the cup, turning it in his long fingers then turns an amused smirk at me, "Neither of us were very alert this morning, were we?"

"Err, yes. Sorry." _But you're not very alert_ every _morning_.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I... I don't know."

Ikuto chuckles and puts the coffee down, "Keep up the good work. Maybe I'll try your coffee again sometime."

I glow from the praise until he adds over his shoulder, "And add an appointment to my calender. Tomorrow, the XS nightclub. 8:00."

"P.M?" I whisper, already conscious of the obvious answer.

"You know it." He grins and winks at me.

I swallow.

* * *

P.S. XS is actually a real nightclub in Las Vegas. I'm not sure where this story is set but I do know it's definitely not in Vegas. But the XS is a beautiful club and suitable for the progression of this story. :)


	3. Alcohol

Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

At one thirty, Tadase comes over to ask if I'd like to go to lunch with him, same as every other day. Normally, I'd say no, but today I'm depressed and lacking self confidence so I agree. Rima stares at me with a disapproving 'So you just gave up, huh?' stare from her desk. I shrug at her.

Tadase walks me to his car and opens the door for me, smiling. I force a smile back and climb in.

"What do you feel like eating? Sushi? Thai?"

"Anywhere is fine, really." I try to think of the nearest restaurant to us, "Let's go to Panera Bread."

"Sure." Tadase starts his car and tries to make small talk about the weather, work, the construction going on, on route 90.

I try to listen the best I can and hum my agreement once in a awhile. We arrive in the parking lot 10 minutes later and Tadase parks in the parking lot.

We join the line inside and I glance at the menu. "A grilled cheese with tomato soup and water for me."

"I'll have the Fuji Apple Chicken Salad with ice tea." I resist a grimace, what a girly order.

We take our trays and find find a booth in the back of the restaurant. I feel gluttonous munching on my sandwich while Tadase picks delicately at his salad. I slow down my munching self consciously.

"This is nice." Tadase grins at me, "We should do this more often."

"Haha." I laugh nervously and spoon a mouthful of soup into my mouth. _Surely, he can feel the tension? _

"So... Amu, do you... have anyone you're interested in?" _What? Are we back in fifth grade again? 'Do you _like _like him?'_

"Er, sort of."

"Oh. Do I know him?"

"Definitely." I bite off the melted cheese oozing out of the sides of my sandwich and look back at Tadase. I am amazed to hopefulness shining from his eyes, and I realize with horror that he thinks I am talking about him.

I know I have to tell him otherwise but before I can stop myself, I ask, "Do you think I should ask him out?"

This is terrible. I know that he will say yes. I'm manipulating him to satisfy my ego and get a sick sort of approval for finally getting the courage to get close to Ikuto.

Tadase's eyes are wide and shining, "Yes! You should! I'm sure it'll make him very happy."

I feel sick. I swallow and say, "Are you sure? What if he doesn't like me?"

"Who wouldn't like you, Amu? You're an amazing woman."

* * *

I know perfectly well that Tadase's words didn't actually mean anything. He wasn't talking about Ikuto, and if he knew he was talking about Ikuto, he would've said something very different. I know it.

And yet... I find myself sitting sitting at the XS nightclub at 7:50 the next night. I sit in a booth and fiddle with a half empty glass of Long Island ice tea. I have my eyes trained to the door, waiting for Ikuto to come in.

He arrives at 8:15 and looks around the big club. He doesn't see me, but he does zero in on a tall, beautiful woman sitting at the bar. He strolls over and wraps an arm around the woman's waist and she leans into his embrace, flashing a coy grin over her shoulder.

I gulp down another mouthful of ice tea.

I don't know why I am here. Maybe I was hoping that Ikuto would change his mind and choose me instead. Obviously, though, that is not the case.

I finish the rest of my tea and wave a waiter over to ask for something stronger, "I want vodka."

"That'll be $3.50." the waiter doesn't so much as blink at my depressed state, instead resorting to professional air of a coolness.

"Start a tab."

The waiter walks away to get my drink and I slump back down on my table and go back to watching Ikuto.

If I'd never seen Ikuto at a business meeting or coming up with new, brilliant ideas for marketing and renovation, I'd say he's in his element. The woman he is with is completely captivated by Ikuto's charm, she now looks much more flushed and flustered than when I first saw her. On the other hand, Ikuto is still as cool as a cucumber.

As if to prove that the woman didn't mean much to him at all, he glances around the wide, open room while the woman tries to enrapture him in a story.

Like a child, I half- heartedly will him to look in my direction. To meet my eyes and realize that I love him.

Miraculously, fate is on my side, when Ikuto looks at my side of the room, I catch his gaze. His eyes widen slightly, surprised to see me here, obviously. I smile sheepishly, hopefully. _Come here... _

"Ma' am? Your drink." the waiter is back with my vodka, just in time apparently, because he breaks the moment between Ikuto and I.

Ikuto lips curve up a tad and he sends me a small wave before turning back to his... date.

I was right. We aren't right for each other.

I take the shot glass from the waiter and say, "Give me a whole bottle."

"Excuse me?"

"The whole bottle. I want the whole bottle. Add it to my tab."

The waiter assesses me steadily, trying to determine if I am too light weight. "And some water too." I add, trying to speed him along.

The waiter concedes and rushes off to get my alcohol. I down the whole shot in one gulp and feel the effects of it immediately. My head is swimming. _You just did a very stupid thing _that rational part of my brain tells me, _that waiter was right, you are light weight. _

I don't care. My inability to hold alcohol is a gift from heaven. I can lose myself tonight. I grin lopsidedly.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I ignore it.

The waiter is back and hesitating, he can tell that I am already tipsy. I grab the bottle and glass of water from his hands, "Thank you." I mutter, "You can leave now."

I pour shot after shot of vodka, downing them like water. Ironically, my water remains untouched.

My sorrows are drowned, one after another, shot by shot.

_Ikuto doesn't love me. _Whatever.

_He doesn't care. _Jackass.

_He's with some bimbo who is apparently much better than me. _Typical.

_I should quit. _Cheers to that!

"...I should quit." I murmur to myself, then louder, so everyone can hear, " I'M QUITTING!" They all need to know, I don't want to do this anymore. _Stupid Ikuto. _

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I cry loudly. I am now up and out of my seat, swaying around the dance floor. Even drunk, I am remarkably aware of a pair of midnight blue eyes staring at me in horror.

Someone tries to steady me and I push him away, "Leave me alone!"

Those eyes are closer now, right in front of me. Ikuto is making his attempt to grab me. Well, too bad. He's too late. He grabs my arms firmly, "Amu, you're drunk." _No shit, Sherlock. _

"LEGGO OF ME, IKUTO! STUPID IKUTO! THERE! YER' NOT MR. TSUKIYOMI 'NYMORE, 'CAUSE I QUIT!"

I am vaguely aware of him rolling his eyes before I push him away and stumble unsteadily in the opposite direction.

"I DON' CARE 'NYMORE! I DON'T CARE!" I am still moving and Ikuto is trying to tell me something, holding out hand.

_No, I don't need you. _My pace quickens and I stumble backwards faster.

Then I feel a rush of air, my subconscious tells me I am falling. I hear a splash of water. It is me.

_I know how to swim. I learned when I was ten. _

I don't swim. I can't breathe.

I hear a second splash. A strong pair of hands grab my wrists and haul me upwards, supporting my waist too.

We break the surface and I collapse on a solid chest, choking. _He works out_, I muse silently.

I look up, there are those blue eyes again. Those absolutely distinct, beautiful eyes.

And I realize: Ikuto has just saved me. I am no longer the only one in this one- ended relationship. Ikuto cares.

I smile serenely.

Ikuto though, looks pissed. He hauls me out of the water, grabbing his jacket from the edge of the pool where he dropped it and wraps it tightly around my shoulders.

Everything else that happens is a blur. I think I see Ikuto pulling out a wallet from his back pocket. He laboriously sorts through the soaked dollar bills and pulls out a credit card while supporting my weight. Not that I am very heavy, of course. "Hers and mine." I think he says. I want to tell him that I can pay for my own drinks but I am too tired.

I am then dragged to his car, a sporty looking one that is low to ground and is capable of reaching very high speeds. He half pushes, half carries me into the passenger seat then stalks over to the driver's side. There, he frustratedly pulls open the top two button of his shirt and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Where do you live, Amu? I'll take you home." Ikuto? In my tiny apartment? I giggle at the prospect.

Ikuto looks aggravated, "An address, Amu. Give me your address."

I giggle some more. He groans loudly, clenching the steering wheel hard. "Fine then. I'll take you to my house. Your quitting plan sounds better by the minute." He adds under his breath.

I am faintly surprised, I didn't actually mean to quit. I was only angry, surely he understood. I try to explain but all that comes out are incomprehensible mumbles.

Ikuto glances at me, "I expect an explanation when you're sober."

I sigh. They all do.

* * *

Oh, Amu... the things you get yourself into...

I'm not so sure this is romance/humor anymore. Maybe drama... But I'll give it another chapter or two to see what direction it goes in.


	4. Sexual Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

I wake up on a firm mattress, encased in the softest comforters I have ever felt. My head is pounding.

I groan, trying to bury my head further into the pillow, trying to stifle the pain.

"You're awake." The voice makes my head vibrate, but I recognize it so I turn around.

Ikuto is sitting in a chair by the bed, a glass of wine in his hand. I realize that the room is still dark, "What time is it?" I mumble.

Ikuto shrugged, "Only a few hours since you passed out cold. Did you know that you drool?" If my head didn't hurt so much, I would blush. Instead I just say, "Sorry."

Ikuto gets up and sits on the edge of the bed. He helps me into a sitting position and swipes something from the bedside table.

"Here." He hands me two Advil and a glass of water.

"Thanks." I wash the pills down with a swig of water.

"Sure," And his lips descend on mine.

My eyes widen at his close proximity. The feel of his soft lips welded to mine. I couldn't dream of this happening.

My arms wrap around his waist and I kiss him back. It's better than anything I could've imagined. His skilled tongue sweeps into my mouth and I press my body flush against his.

Ikuto pulls back slightly to take a breath. "I'll consider that compensation for tonight." He whispers huskily and lets me go; turning back to his chair.

I am shock, "W- wait! That's it?"

"What?" He raises an eyebrow, "That wasn't good enough?"

"No!"

Ikuto looks shocked, he thinks I am talking about his kissing abilities. I almost laugh.

"What do you want then?" He asks.

"I want..." I want a relationship. I want to be able to wake up to him every morning and fall asleep in his arms every night. But I'm not fooling myself, he might care about me on some level, but not the way I want him to. So I tell him the only think I know he'll agree to, "I just want a night of careless sex." I look him straight in the eyes, "I want you to fuck me. Hard."

Ikuto's eyes widen. Then his lips slowly curl into a smile, "Why didn't you just say so?"

Before I know it, he's on me. Lips at my throat, hands on my breasts. His erection is digging into my hip.

I moan, raking my fingers through his hair. "Condom?" He asks huskily. I shake my head, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I'm on the pill."

"Good."

Ikuto manages to peel off my shirt, and expertly unhooks my bra. Immediately, his tongue is sweeping over my erect nipple, pinching another. He pulls on my skirt with his other hand.

But I have decided that I have surrendered too much of my clothing for him to still be completely dressed.

My hands glide to his pants, trying to undo the stubborn button, already stretched to the seams. Ikuto smirks against my lips when I finally manage to unbutton his pants. I pull his pants down and his erection springs free.

I grip him firmly in my hand, marveling at the girth. I give him an experimental pump and he groans loudly. He pins me completely on the bed and pulls his shirt over his head. My hands are everywhere as I explore his body. I can feel the indents of his abs, all the muscles in his back. Once again, I muse vaguely that he indeed works out.

His legs pry mine apart and his hand slips down and pushes two fingers into my core; stroking my wet walls. I whimper, leaning into his hand as much as I can. His lips curl slightly against my jaw and he tilts up to lick the shell of my ear. I gasp, the breath catching in my throat.

Ikuto slips his fingers back out and leans forward, "Ready?" he asks. Before I can answer, he is already inside me.

I moan breathily. He is thick, hard, and throbbing inside me and I grind desperately against him, trying to gain traction. At my eagerness, he begins moving, slowly at first, then gaining speed. Thrusting quickly against me. I revel in the fact that he is just as lustful as I am right now.

The wonderful euphoria sprouting from my core quickens when Ikuto reaches down and rubs my clit. My back arches and I grip his sweaty, slippery shoulders tighter; my legs squeeze his hips, hard. I know that I am close, so close. I thrust against him faster, letting him go deeper than before.

I am partially amazed, part delighted when I finally unravel; crying out Ikuto's name sharply. I can feel him letting go, too, his warm seed flowing into me.

We are both gasping for air as the lust and rush dies down. Ikuto is still inside me, holding part of his weight with his elbow.

"God..." He pants, and rolls over, off me. We both lie there, letting our breath catch up, before he turns to face me, grinning, "You haven't done that many times before."

I flush bright red, "W-what?"

"You're very tight."

"Ikuto! I-I..." I have nothing to say.

"How many times?"

"Huh?"

"How many times have you had sex before?"

I throw my pillow at him, "That is a disgusting and intrusive question, and I refuse to answer it!" He dodges the pillows neatly, laughing.

Truthfully, the last time I had sex was two years ago. And it certainly wasn't as good as it was this time.

"Will you tell me your first time?" He's grinning at me again.

"You mean... when I first lost my virginity?" He nods.

I glower at him, "Do you ask every girl this stuff after you have sex with them?"

"No, you're special." His grin widens when I roll my eyes. "I tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Ikuto's first time? My curiosity gets the best of me. "You go first."

"Okay. I was eighteen and I had been going out with this girl for five years. We were in love and a week before I was supposed to leave for college, we both made love for the first time with each other."

I stare at him, slack- jawed. "_Seriously_?" I blanch.

Ikuto looks me in the eye for a few seconds, completely serious, before bursting into raucous laughter. "No, I just wanted to see how you would react." He cushions his arms behind his head, still chuckling. "My first time was when I was fifteen. I had a one night stand with a senior."

I snort gratefully, "That sounds much more like you."

"Thanks. Your turn."

"It figures you would be able to hook up with a senior when you were just fifteen."

"Of course, I was gorgeous. _Your turn_."

"How'd you do it?"

"I'll tell you after you go. Stop stalling."

"Mm." I am regretting my decision. "Ihasexfterrom." I say quickly, the words slurring together.

"What?"

I blush. "I had sex after prom. In his car. After drinking some beer."

Ikuto chortles, "Drunk sex. That happens to you a lot."

"Not really..." I protest weakly, "Anyway, how'd you hook up with a senior? Was she drunk? She must've been."

Ikuto casts me a disappointed look, "Have some faith, not everyone resorts to alcohol. She fell for my my charms."

I snort, "Yeah right. I remember when I was a senior. I never would've had sex with a sophomore sober."

Ikuto shrugs, "I was tall for my age."

"That's it? That's your secret? Height? You should write a book, guys everywhere deserve to know that that's all it takes."

"I was also rich. Well, my _dad_ was rich." He corrects himself.

"Ahh." I nod, "Tall, hot, and rich. That makes more sense."

Ikuto snorts softly, "Yeah, story of my life. Everything is about looks and money."

I shrug, "I don't know why you're complaining. It's worked out pretty well for you so far."

"I guess." Ikuto props himself up to look at the digital clock beside the bed. "It's late. Good night."

"Good night?" I shrug to myself, this hadn't seemed like the kind of topic Ikuto would be uncomfortable with. But whatever.

I turn to my side and fall fast asleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, disoriented and still semi- hungover. "Mm..." I know something happened last night and I my somnolent brain struggles to remember.

I try to turn around and find myself restricted by an arm. I follow it; the arm is connected to broad shoulders... a long neck... strong jaw... Ikuto.

"_Ikuto_!" I spring out of his embrace, pulling up my- his comforters, desperately trying to cover myself. After all that struggling, he manages to just barely wake up and open his eyes. "Wha...?"

"Ikuto, how are... I- I mean, Mr. Tsukiyomi! Um..."

"Are we back to Mr. Tsukiyomi again?" Ikuto grins sleepily at me. "I thought you quit? Only employees have to call me Mr. Tsukiyomi."

"Shut up! You know I was drunk last night, I didn't know what I was saying."

"I know you were drunk last night." Ikuto deadpanned, "That's why I brought you to my house."

I punch him, "_I know! _Stop rubbing it in!... Mr. Tsukiyomi..."

"Oh, calm down." Ikuto rubs his eyes and reaches up to pull me back down, "You know, I'm sure there's some kind of company policy saying we're not allowed to do this." He nuzzles my neck.

"Then," I try to push him away, "maybe we should stop!"

"Don't be so mean, Amu." Ikuto winks, holding me tighter so that I am trapped in his arms, "No one will know. Besides, I need you to do me a favor."

Before I can retort back, he flips me over and hovers above me; he rubs the length of his morning wood against my slit.

Ikuto grins, "How 'bout it?"

How can I say no?


	5. Just Forget

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I've been super busy and that's why this chapter is kinda bland... But I promise it'll get better next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don;t own Shugo Chara.

* * *

"_Where have you been?!" _I yank my phone away from my ear hastily. _I should've been expecting the overreaction when I found five missed calls from Rima on my cell phone. _

"Calm down Rima-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Where were you last night!"

"Jesus, you sound like my mom."

"Screw you!"

"Look, Rima. I massage my temples, I'm still a little hungover, so I'd appreciate it if you could tone it down."

"Hungover? You got _drunk _last night? This isn't about the Ikuto thing, right?"

"Well, umm..."

"Amu! You _idiot!_"

"No, no! Let me explain!" I stop, a moment of silence stretches across the line. I'm sure how exactly to tell Rima that I had sex with our boss.

"Well?", Rima asks.

"Ok, I don't want you to freak out..."

"Okay..."

"Are you driving right now?"

"No, I'm in the office."

"Go into the bathroom or something."

"_What?_"

"Or at least, you know, somewhere not within hearing distance of people."

Another long silence, "Amu, what did you do?"

"Just... are you somewhere without people?"

"Yeah."

Here goes nothing... "I... had sex with Ikuto."

Nothing. "Err, Rima, you still there?"

When Rima finally speaks, she sounds surprisingly calm, "Sorry. I think I misheard you. I thought you said _YOU HAD FUCKING SEX WITH IKUTO!" _Not so calm anymore... "_You crazy idiot! Why? How!" _

"Well, he's hot, and... I don't think I need to explain to you how sex works."

"How are you not taking this seriously?! You... Oh god, you got drunk last night..."

"No-"

"But how did you see Ikuto?"

"Well-"

"Were you staking him? I bet you were!"

"No-!"

"Did you follow him to his house?"

"Stop jumping to conclusions!" I finally interrupt, "I wasn't stalking him... exactly..." Though I did follow him to that club. "And I did _not _follow him to his house." He drove me there himself when I was passed out drunk, thank you very much. "Look, I'm almost at the office, I'll talk to you when I get there." I press the end call button before Rima can answer.

I sigh. I'd told Ikuto that I didn't want anyone at the office to know what we did, so I suggested going into the office at different times. He'd readily agreed, rolled over and fell asleep before I could tell him that I didn't have my car.

Which is why I am now on a public bus. I grind my teeth. I would've just taken one of Ikuto's cars but I figured that suddenly driving a Jaguar to work would be a bit conspicuous.

Then it took me about 10 minutes to navigate myself out of Ikuto's giant mansion of a house, which size is completely disproportional to the amount of people living there. One.

Had an awkward exchange with who I assumed was his housekeeper or something, and walked from his long circular driveway to the bus stop almost a mile away.

I arrive on my floor of Easter and I am immediately attacked by Rima. Who grabs me by the wrist and drags me to the woman's bathroom. "Okay," She locks the door, "_Talk_."

"Um..." I am disoriented, "I don't know what to say."

"Why don't we start with _how you had sex with Ikuto!" _

She really has to stop this starting with calm and then jumping exclamations on me at the end. "Well, we were at the same bar last night-"

"What a coincidence, you just happened to be at the same bar." Rima commented drily.

I laugh happy nervously, "Happy accident. Anyway, I got drunk."

"You see him there and just randomly got drunk?"

I shrug, "I'm impulsive. So I got drunk, and wasn't able to give Ikuto my address so he took me to his house."

Rima stares at me for a minute, waiting for me to continue. When I don't, she says, "That's it? You go to his house and just spontaneously start having sex?"

"Actually, yes."

Rima makes another You- Are- Such- an- Idiot Face, "So, what now? Are you two... dating?"

"No."

"Are you going to do it again?"

_I hope so. _"Maybe."

Rima closes her eyes, "You know how fucked up this is, right?"

I almost smile, "Yeah." _But I can make this work. _

Ikuto is walking towards his office as Rima and I come out of the bathroom. He takes one look at us and raises an eyebrow, "So, when you said won't tell anyone, you meant excluding your friend."

I blush, "Rima won't tell anyone."

"I'm not sure anyone would believe me even if I did." Rima mutters. She glances skeptically between the two of us and turns, grimacing disgustedly. "I hope everything works put for you." She calls dubiously.

Ikuto watches her walk away, one eyebrow cocked. "I always knew she was a very pleasant person." He shakes his head and begins to walk away again, "I'll have a finance report finished by two. Can you scan it and make about ten copies? Thanks."

"Wait!" I shout, louder than I mean to. Some people turn to glance at us but turn back to their work. Ikuto stops and turns back, "What?"

"Umm...", I really should've thought through what I want to say more thoroughly. "Are we... Was last night..." I'm not sure how to finish my thought, but thankfully, Ikuto seems to understand the gist of what I am trying to say.

"Don't worry. I get it, you were drunk." He smiles kindly, "You can forget about it completely if you want to."

Or not. That was not what I meant at all. But he is already halfway across the office and I can't stop him again.

I groan. This was not what I imagined last night. It really is quite amazing how obtuse Ikuto can be.

I know that Rima is probably not in the mood to talk about Ikuto, but I need to vent. So I slink sheepishly to her desk and wait meekly for her to acknowledge me while she staples papers together.

17 staples later, she finally looks up. "What now?"

"Um..." I mess around with the pamphlets on her desk while I think. She snatches them away and organizes them into piles, "Stop that."

"Sorry."

Rima glares at me, "Did you come for the express purpose of annoying me?"

"No." I say indignantly, "I... Do you have any advice about Ikuto?"

"Seriously?" She snorts and tosses her hair back, "Stop liking him."

"I meant something within my realm of ability."

"God..." Rima rolls her eyes, "Have you even _tried_ liking someone else? At this point Tadase would be a healthier choice than Ikuto."

"_Never_."

"Ok, so maybe not Tadase." She tries to think, "How about..."

"See? There is no one else."

"Don't be stupid, Amu. I can't think of anyone else because you've never even gotten close to anyone else."

"Because I can't."

"Because you _won't._"

"So what do you suggest?" I'm fidgeting now, I don't like the direction this conversation has taken.

"I don't know." Rima leans back in her chair and begins causally braiding her hair. "Don't talk to him?"

"I work for him. I kinda have to."

"Point. Don't think about him."

"Again, I work with him on a daily basis."

"That's all I have."

"Yeah, real helpful."

* * *

Jeez, even I'm getting annoyed by these two... Hold out for the next chapter.


End file.
